


One Night

by Tasogare Nagisa (phoenixjustice)



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/Tasogare%20Nagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post-TDK. Batman/Gordon. For Batman, it meant even more; it meant revealing himself, ALL of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

~One Night ~

 

They understood each other. Each saw the value in justice and in humanity, though some, like the Joker, sought to show humanity's "true" place. At first their meetings had been tentative, unsure. For both parties, it was a matter of trust, something they both had for each other to be sure, but in this case...it was a first for both. For Gordon, he had a wife and two children, though his marriage was strained at best, and had been for awhile now, before...any of this.

 

For Batman, it meant even more; it meant revealing himself, all of himself. Though Gordon may well have figured him out, who he was underneath his true face. To give up the mask, was to signify something tremendous.

 

It happened one night, quite suddenly. After speaking to Gordon, he holds onto the edges of his mask and takes it off slowly.

 

Gordon never blinks twice.

 

"Thank you for showing me, Bruce. I've waited."

 

"I know."

 

Hesitance, then... a kiss.


End file.
